


On An Angel's Wings: prompts, drabbles and other writings

by ladyamesindy



Series: The Avenging Angel of Mindoir [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, physical affection prompts, some canon divergence, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: A collection of prompts and drabbles for Gabriel "Ree" Shepard.Colonist/Ruthless/Adeptaka:  The Avenging Angel of Mindoir  and   The Butcher of TorfanmShenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: The Avenging Angel of Mindoir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160678
Kudos: 10





	On An Angel's Wings: prompts, drabbles and other writings

**Author's Note:**

> physical affection prompt: Smiling into a kiss
> 
> Setting: Vancouver HQ, five months into Shepard's incarceration, 2186

Vega leads Gabriel through the winding halls of Vancouver HQ with a purposeful stride and more than a little enthusiasm, and even Gabriel, who cannot in the remotest sense be considered ‘out of shape,’ finds it a challenge to keep up with him. “Where are we going?” he asks for the third time since Vega pulls him from his quarters in the Detention Center. 

“Can’t say, commander,” the lieutenant replies as he jumps onto a just emptied elevator and holds the door. Gabriel follows. “All I know is I’m to take you to the conference rooms ASAP.”

The conference rooms. Gabriel sighs as the elevator starts to descend. Probably another meeting with his defense team, then. Maybe there’s been an update on his proceedings or something. The trip down is short, and upon arrival, Vega is quick to lead the way out. Instead of turning to their right, however, they go to the left. That startles Shepard more than just a little. “I thought you said the conference rooms?”

Vega chuckles and winks. “I did say that, didn’t I? Must’ve gotten lost.”

The hall they head down is long, narrow, and has over a dozen doors branching off both sides to smaller rooms. This isn’t the conference center, but part of the administrative wing; various clerk offices and the like. About halfway down, Vega makes a sharp right into a shorter corridor, this one containing a half dozen doors, all on the right side. To the left is a wall of windows. The come to a stop just outside of the second to last door. “Here you go, sir,” the lieutenant says, scanning his palm over the lockpad to open the door. “I’ll be out here when you’re done.”

Years of taking orders without question are about the only thing that moves Gabriel forward in that moment. As soon as he is a foot clear of the doorway, it shuts behind him, leaving him in the dark. There is a window on the far side of the room, but the shades are drawn to block the sun. The room itself is dark, surprisingly so for a meeting, but Gabriel has no idea where the switch is, and has no omni-tool available to throw a bit of light on the subject, so he is stuck.

_Throw …_

The thought triggers another, and his right hand flexes absently. As always, without his amp it is more difficult to draw the dark energy to him, to control it the way he is used to. Still, if it gives him a way to see better, it’s worth a shot, as crude and rudimentary as it is. Focusing his thoughts as he was trained is easy enough, but not having his amp takes longer. After a moment or two, he manages to wrap just enough around his right hand. The help it provides is negligible in the end, but it’s worth it simply for the satisfaction of knowing he can do it in an emergency, if necessary.

To his left and about halfway across the room, the soft chirrup of an omni-tool stirring to life, followed by the orangish-amber glow, catches his attention, followed by a voice, strikingly familiar and completely unexpected. “You’re going to give yourself a migraine if you aren’t careful, Ree.”

Gabriel’s breath catches in his chest. “Kaidan?” he breathes, releasing his hold on the energy and plunging himself back into near complete darkness. 

Kaidan steps closer, out of the shadows, the glow of his omni-tool framing his face and a hint of a smile on his lips in its eerie light. “Hey, there.”

Gabriel sighs softly, unexpectedly content for the first time since … Well, since Cerberus brought him back, really. Still, this isn’t exactly protocol for a man in his position, and if anyone knows that, it’s Kaidan Alenko. Frowning, he folds his arms casually across his chest, asking, “You now part of my defense team?”

Kaidan chuckles softly, lips curling into a full smile. “Not exactly.”

“Then why are you here?” 

There is a moment of silent hesitation before he replies, “Anderson owed me a favor.”

Gabriel blinks. _Owed you a favor? How the hell did you manage that?_ He opens his mouth to ask, even starts to form the words, then slams it shut once more, muttering, “Forget that, I don’t want to know.”

Another laugh. “Safer for you that way,” Kaidan agrees and moves a couple steps closer.

Gabriel follows his every step, eyes locked onto the amber-brown that look more yellow-orange in this light. He thinks back to the last time he saw them, the grief and sorrow that mirrored his own for those brief moments after the Omega-4 Relay run and his journey back to Earth. But when they parted that day, the situation between them had been on better terms. He has no idea if that is still the case. “Is there a reason for your visit?”

The corner of Kaidan’s lips twitch. “Thought you might like to see a friendly face for a few minutes.”

The Butcher of Torfan’s eyebrow arches. “How few?”

“No more than fifteen.”

Gabriel breaks eye contact first, his head dropping toward his chest and arms falling to his sides. “Better than I expected.”

“Like I said, Anderson owed me.” Kaidan takes another step forward until there are barely a handful of inches separating them. “How are you, Ree? Really?”

Gabriel is half tempted to simply say _fine_ and be done with it, but there is a sincerity in the plea that reaches deep inside and wraps around his heart, refusing to let go. Memories of better times, of realizing there is far more between them than either could have ever guessed, of risking it all for just one moment. 

Lifting his head again, he straightens to his full height. When their eyes meet this time, there is a flicker of some kind of emotion behind Kaidan’s, or maybe it is simply a fluctuation of light dispensed by the omni-tool. The hidden, romantic side of Ree Shepard wants to believe what they once had is still there, just waiting for the right moment. 

“I –.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, huffing softly, and muttering, “Why the hell are you making small talk at a time like this? You know I’m no good at it.”

Kaidan’s lips curve into a full-fledged, knowing grin. “Just testing to see how far gone you really are after six months of house arrest.”

An expectant look fills his eyes as Gabriel sorts. “And, doctor?” he quips. “What is your diagnosis?”

Kaidan lifts his free hand to slide over Gabriel’s shoulder and cup the back of his head, gently urging him closer. Gabriel moves without hesitation. As they angle their heads, lips touching lightly, Kaidan’s grin does not diminish. “Insufficient data,” he murmurs. 

Gabriel’s lips twitch and he huffs softly just as Kaidan kisses him. Closing his eyes, he leans into the touch, relishing it, savoring it. God knows how long it will have to sustain him …


End file.
